Brull
Brull (ブリュル), is a fighter who participated in Red's 2nd LSW tournament, who would later lend his aid from preventing Erk from destroying all of Pixtopia. Appearance Brull has blue eyes, average height, naturally bald, and has a more defined body physique. Brull is shirtless, wears gray pants, gray combat shoes, gray wristbands, and red leg bands. Personality Brull is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. Unlike the rest of the participants, Brull shows a level of hostility towards Alonzo, his opponent. Refusing to accept being defeated so quickly, Brull in a fit of rage tries to battle Alonzo for the embarrassing defeat. Brull chooses to leave from the situation once it got out of his hand. Despite his loss, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Silver, who became the 2nd LSW champion. He also shows a good level of teamwork and honor when he accepts the others in fighting Erk and his army. Brull is resilient, able to battle many Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own, then facing off against Erk Copy despite being exhausted and injured. While Brull can seem heroic, he struggles in having patience or lacks control of himself. Brull may have the mentality of relying on brawn over brains, which could be hinted from his outburst. Biography Background Not much is known about Brull's past. When Red announces the 2nd LSW Tournament, Brull chooses to partake in it. Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga Introduced alongside the other fighters prior to the first match, Brull eventually battles Alonzo for Match 8. Both with equal power levels, neither held any real advantage towards each other. To end the match quickly, John tries to trick Corey, by shooting an energy wave at him, only to leave himself wide open, getting attacked by Corey's own energy attack. John ends getting a ring out and losing the match. In a few seconds, just as the battle was getting started, Alonzo quickly wins the match by ring-out. Brull, in a fit of rage, attacks Alonzo for that embarrassing defeat. Despite the tournament rules demand Brull cease his fight, they continued battling, ignoring the rules. Some of the other fighters had to step in to stop Brull and admit his defeat. Brull storms off in order to cool down from the incident. Despite losing the match, Brull chooses to stay till the end of the tournament, wanting to know how every other match will unfold. By the middle of the tournament, David and Fernando inform Brull, alongside the other fighters about a looming threat that has something related to Red. Brull and the others agree in giving their aid once the tournament ends. When the final match ended, Silver is recognized as the new champion at the ceremony. Then suddenly, a monk named Erk, who was possessed by Rah's Sword of Command, appears with his army of Neo-Pixel Fighters. Planning to destroy all of Pixtopia, Erk first wishes to eradicate the fighters who participated in the tournament. Red appears and asks the assistance of Silver and the others. They all agree in taking down Erk and his army, starting an all-out battle royale. Brull battles multiple Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own. Despite all of their efforts, Brull and the other fighters fail in taking down even one Neo-Pixel Fighter. It was only due to Erk Copy, a Neo-Pixel copy of Monk Erk, that stopped the army, by killing Erk while he let his guard down, also causing him to lose Rah's Sword of Command. Although Silver possessed Rah's Sword of Command and turned evil briefly, Red and the others saved him from it. Erk Copy then gains Rah's Sword of Command, where Brull and the fighters have one final clash, where they all perform an energy wave at Erk Copy. In the end, Red takes down Erk Copy at the cost of his life. With the defeat of Erk Copy and the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, Brull heads out on his own. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power Brull, being able to participate in Red's 2nd tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. Brull was given an official power level of 500, making him stronger than a Skray and equal in power level with a Neo-Pixel Fighter. During his battle with Alonzo, Brull quickly lost before given a chance to fight back. When fighting Alonzo briefly after the match, Brull was shown to be comparable to him even while suppressed. Brull losing the match quickly shows his lack of fighting style and technique, showing that he relies more on raw power, which Alonzo may have used to his advantage to win the match. Brull was capable of fighting on par with many Neo-Pixel Fighters, with an individual Neo-Pixel Fighter given an official power level of 500. it's worth noting that due to Monk Erk possessing Rah's Sword of Command, it's likely he was able to amplify the power of his Neo-Pixel Fighter Army in comparison to a regular Neo-Pixel Fighter. However, even when Brull was able to go all out without being restricted by tournament rules, none of Pixtopian fighters, including Brull, were capable of defeating even one Neo-Pixel Fighters. Brull's energy wave was easily held back by Erk Copy, even with the help of everyone else attack at the same time, showing the massive gap in power between them. However, Brull was the only few who was able to damage Erk Copy when he was caught off guard when the other fighters struggled to do the same. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Brull possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Brull can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Brull is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Brull having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Brull is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Brull moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga * Brull vs. Alonzo (Loss) * Brull vs. Neo-Pixel Fighter (Draw) * Brull & Pixtopia Fighters vs. Erk Copy (Won) Trivia * Brull is the first to ever break tournament rules, by fighting Alonzo after losing the match.